seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War Part 41
Tack made his hand into fist and stared at Benjamin. Benjamin looked up at Tack and glared right at him. "Great... You again. Do you think this battle will change? Even beat up, I'm stronger then the lot of you combined." Tack glared right back at Benjamin, and nodded. Tack suddenly grinned, and Benjamin was confused by the grin. "Yep. You really are strong. I've met a lot of strong people since I journeyed. Brog, Riker, Bakaraki, Nassop, and now you. Thanks to you guys, I know I should get stronger. So I thank you." "You... Thank me?" "Yeah. I still got a long time to go before I become as strong as you. But when I do, I'll protect my friends." Benjamin heard that last word, and became furious. "Protect... Protect... Let me tell you about protecting your crew. The second you become so much stronger then them... What happens then? I'll tell you! You'll meet someone as strong as you or more... And they will kill your entire crew! HOW CAN YOU PROTECT YOUR CREW! THEY WILL DIE LIKE MY CREW DID WHEN WE MET THAT DEMON! JUST PUT THEM BACK IN WHEREVER YOU FOUND THEM!" Tack stared at Benjamin and looked worried. "You lost your crew?" "Indeed. I remember every single waking moment... My first mate having his skull crushed... My second mate losing his head... My navigator having his heart gouged out... My doctor losing his limbs... My crew suffocating... Some burning... But they all died. Painfully. Because of me. All because I was far too strong... Far too cocky... I let them grow weak. So the day I was defeated... They were all already dead. You care for your crew. I can tell that. So what happens if you are defeated... What then?" Tack stared at Benjamin, and sat down. He was right next to Benjamin, with Benjamin standing. "How will you end this Tack? Will you watch your crew die? What will you do? Become a dog... So you can never have a new crew. To not lose your dream... But never suffer again? Or will you die protecting them? Then how will that end? They will go to the ends of the earth to avenge you... And eventually they shall die." Tack looked down at the ground and was completely solemn. Riker turned his arm into a drill, but Tack grabbed Riker's arm. "I think of that every day Benjamin Benjamin lighted up and stared at Tack. "FINALLY! SO JUST STOP THIS FOOLISH DREAM! I SHALL LET YOU LEAVE... it's just... I don't want to see anyone die anymore." "So I should live a life where my dreams are crushed? I promised myself I will die for my dreams." "WILL THEY?!" "YES!" "YOU'RE LEADING THEM TO SLAUGHTER!" "I know... But they made their minds. If they die following what they believe... Then at least they did it in the way they wanted." Benjamin stops and looks at his hands. He stares at the, and gets up. "So... If you stopped... You would destroy anything they have done..." Benjamin walked away. He walked past everyone staring at his hands. "I let them die. I am to blame. But I also insulted them. I became a dog... When I should have gone on and become a king. No more. Tack... You win. Skypeia shall stay as it is." Benjamin grabs a den den mushi and communicates in it. "All Pirates hearing this... Escape Skypeia. They are too strong. I can't go on. We have failed." Benjamim dropped the Den Den mushi and walked. Tack stood up and walked to Benjamin. "So... You plan on becoming King of the Pirates?" "Of course. I shall destroy you... Soon. For now... Save that crew of yours." "I don't need to. I'm sure they are doing great." "Ha. How trustworthy. I wish my crew is as strong as that. Now... Oh wait... Hey Tack." "Yeah?" "Can I Uh... Travel back to Jaya with you." "Why?" "When we landed... We crashed. So..." "Okay." "Thanks." Benjamin and Tack both laugh with Riker staring at it. "Tack... Just defeated him with words. I think my brain imploded in the fight, and is messing with me now. Lok?" Lok is flabbergasted and shrugs. "I think I got the same thing as you Cap." Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Story